Unpretty
by Whentheresnothinglefttoburn
Summary: Sasuke's the new kid in town and he meets Naruto on his first day at school. The blond brings up strange new feelings for Sasuke and he's unsure of what to do about it. Yaoi MalexMale AU rated for language for now. Maybe sex later, I'm not sure yet.


**Soooo heres my first attempt at a multichapter, I have a pretty good idea of what to do with it if anyone actually wants me to continue, so if you feel a need to see what happens next review! I doubt I'll have the motivation to write more if you don't I'm a lazy whore. Anyhow, I don't actually have like any idea where this came from. I was having a shit day and decided that I needed to write something, and I've always wanted to do something more than just a oneshot with this pairing because I LOVE them. It's in Sasuke's POV for this chapter. I'm pretty sure I'll do some chapters in Naruto's as well though. Now I'm done rambling if you've even made it this far into this hellishly long author's note. :D**

**disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all (well except the plot). It's really quite sad. **

I sniffled as I packed a third bag and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. I did this periodically, this ritual of throwing all of my clothes into suitcases and staring at them as though

I were actually going to leave this time. Then I would collapse and cry for a while before picking myself up, heaving a great dramatic sigh, and unpacking. It wasn't like I had any place to go,

even if I were strong enough to leave. This time was no different. I pulled a wrinkled shirt out of the backpack in front of me and went to work folding and neatly putting away each article,

humming to tune out my parents' shouts. They were fighting about me, or at least that was how it had started. Now they were on money, and I was sure I heard Itachi's name a few times.

He has his own problems, not as infuriating or disappointing as my many failures, but still. I was done now, with my unpacking and they were still fighting, I looked around the room for a new

way to occupy myself. I found none and tears welled up in my eyes again. I cried often. It wasn't something that anyone really knew, not my family, or the acquaintances (couldn't really call

them friends) that I had back in Sound. I'd never allowed anyone to see me cry and I never would. It was private, it was mine. It was the one thing I had all to myself. I sat in the small, dark

space between my bookshelves and my bed, letting the tears fall freely. I would die here if things stayed like this, I was sure of it.

333333 333333 333333 333333 333333

The next day I woke to the sound of my brother shouting my name from down the stairs, "WHAT?" I shouted back at him, today was sure to suck now. It was always a bad day when the first

thing you heard was Itachi's voice.

"You're going to be late for your first day!" he replied, sounding far too amused for my tastes. I looked to my alarm clock to be sure he wasn't messing with me, because he's an asshole, and

that's what assholes do. It was 6:40, "Shit."

I had ten minutes to get ready in time to catch the bus, which was really my only option because I was certain that the asshole wasn't gonna drive me. I thanked whatever powers that be

that I had thought to shower the night before and got ready quickly, not bothering with my hair. I bolted out the door and ran to the bus stop. When I reached it I was met with a few people

around my age, staring at me. The first was a nerdy looking kid wearing a weird green sweat suit with orange legwarmers who seriously needed to do something about his eyebrows. Then

there was a serious looking kid with long dark hair and pale eyes, were they contacts? He was looking right at me so I doubted that he was blind. Weird. Lastly was a shorter pink haired

chick, wearing too much foundation that was a shade too dark, who was staring at me in a way that I was pretty sure I didn't like. Pinky opened her mouth like she was about to introduce

herself but was cut off by a distant shout, "Sakura! Hold the bus!"

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw a very ostentatious blonde, dressed in a ridiculous amount of orange running in Pinky's direction. She somehow managed to look enraged,

mortified and exhausted all at once, "You idiot! Can't you ever be on time?" She shouted at the blonde. I decided then that aside from being a creeper she was a bitch and to stay away from

her in the future. The blond finally reached us and I watched as he took a moment to catch his breath, finally he stood upright and looked to me and I was met with the most startlingly blue

eyes I'd ever seen. I felt something strange, like my whole world had been turned around as he turned to the girl to ask, "Hey, who's the new guy?"


End file.
